The High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) is an audio/video interface for transmitting digital data from a wide variety of devices such as a set-top box, a CD/DVD disc player, a personal computer, or a video game console to a compatible audio device and/or a compatible video device. Because these devices do not all use the same digital signal format, designing an HDMI compatible interface controller is a difficult and complex task. What is needed is an architecture that simplifies the design of an HDMI compatible interface controller and that enables the interface controller to be configured for use with a wide variety of digital devices.